Power Rangers Element X
by Lone Dragon Writer
Summary: When a new evil takes over Earth a small Resistance group was forced to go underground and think of a solution to defeat him. In doing so they were force to use the dangerous Element X and now they must find 6 people who can handle the Elemental Morphers.
1. Prologue

So you thought RPM was the last set of Rangers huh?

Well think again because there's one set of Rangers you never heard about…until now.

Somewhere between the days of the Jungle Fury and RPM teams a new evil arrived to try and destroy the planet Earth.

This evil, who was so devious, vile and wicked in his ways, was named Gergonth, and although he came to Earth to destroy it, he ended up ruling over it.

Gergonth was so powerful that no one was willing to stand up to him, and almost everyone began to do his bidding and bow at his feet.

Except for a small resistance group that went underground and started plotting to destroy Gergonth.

With Gergonth in control of most of the world already they knew they had to act quickly and find a way to defeat and destroy him.

So their brightest minds joined together to come up with a solution to destroy the monster for good.

By using a rare element that had just been recently discovered, but had not been tested.

Element X, the most dangerous and unknown of all of the elements, posed severe threats to anyone it came in contact with if miss-used.

But it was a chance the Resistance had to take, and in doing so they created the Element Morphers.

There was still a problem, however, the morphers would not let any of the Resistance members use them to morph, because their DNA didn't mix with the Element X.

They needed to recruit 6 new members, ones whose DNA could handle the power of the morphers.

And lead them to become Power Rangers Element X.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Chris and Wes

Dew Tide the Resistance's top fighter was out scooting for people who could handle the power of the Element X Morphers throughout Nemvin City, the main Resistance town.

His first stop was Mt. Crava, an active volcano on island off the main land. He walked around the base of the volcano as scientists who were working there studying the volcano and its ashes looked at him weirdly. Eventually one of the scientist stepped up to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" The scientist asked Dew.

"I'm looking for Chris Magma." Dew said without even looking at the scientist. "Can you tell me where he is?" He asked this time acknowledging the scientist.

"He's halfway up the volcano." The scientist told him. "I suggest you approach him with a bit of caution, he tends to be a bit hot headed." He suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dew said as he started up the mountain looking for Chris. Eventually he made his way to the halfway point where he saw someone working. "Hey!" He called out to the worker who turned around.

The worker who looked the same age as Dew walked up to him. "Yah, what do you want?" He asked Dew giving him a weird look.

"Hold on, hold on, just relax man." Dew told Chris. "I'm here to talk to you about joining a small but very good intentioned group that needs your help." He informed him.

"Are you talking about the Resistance?" Chris asked raising his voice a bit too much.

"Be quite please man." Dew said putting his finger over his mouth. "Yes I am, but I don't wanna talk about it too loudly." He said. Look, I'm gonna be completely honest with you; we need some extra people; ones who can help us with are newest project." He informed Chris, making sure to stay quite. "What do you say?" He asked.

"I say you're insane." Chris said starting to walk away, but Dew followed him.

"Please man, we just need six people, that's all, six, and all they have to do is help us with this project, that's it." He said.

"That's it?" Chris asked starting to think about it.

"That's it." Dew answered back.

"Ok I'll go, but you said you need six people, which makes me think I'm gonna be rolling with you for a while, right?" He asked as they both walked down.

"All day until the sun starts setting down." Dew answered him as they reached the bottom of the volcano and Chris clocked out for the day. They got into Dew's van and took off.

"Where to now?" Chris asked Dew as they started down the road.

"To meet a guy who likes the color green." Dew told him which left Chris confused.

After a good ride down the road they ended up in Nemvin Town Park, the only park in the entire town. At first they just saw a bunch of parent with their little kids, but after looking around for a few minutes they saw a guy who was trimming the park bushes.

"Looks like we found our guy." Dew said as he and Chris walked up to him. "Excuse me are you Wes Meadows?" He asked after looking at his notepad full of different names.

"Yeah that's me." Wes answered turning around to address dew. "Now may I ask who you and your friend are?" He asked them as he took a good look at both of them.

"I'm Dew and this is Chris." Dew told him. "He's new recruit for a little team some fine people have got going; we were hoping you'd join up, to help us out." He told Wes.

"What kind of people?" Wes asked now curious.

"The Resistance." Chris answered for Dew.

"Look guys, what I'm doing here, is just something to keep those higher ups off my back." Wes admitted. "They busted me protesting their new power plant." He told them. "They just don't care that that thing will pollute the environment with all the smoke it'll be emitting into the air." He said shaking his head.

"So we got a tree hugger." Chris laughed, but not for long before Wes got in his face.

"Listen you, just because you don't care about what happens to the Earth doesn't mean everybody has to think like you." He cringed as he pulled his fist back ready to fight.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down." Dew told Wes putting himself between the two. "Please Wes, we need your help, will you come with us?" He asked looking Wes in the eyes.

"Ok I'll agree to go." Wes finally answered. "I'm finished here, but I need to put my equipment up and tell my boss I'm leaving." He told them.

"Cool we'll wait for you over by that van." Dew told him pointing at his van. Wes nodded at him and went off to take care of what he had to do, within five minutes he was running back out to Dew's van. They all got in the van and took off.

"So how many people are you looking to help you?" Wes asked Dew.

"We need six people to help out with the project we have going on." Dew answered.

"Something tells me that this is not gonna be easy." Wes said.


End file.
